


Something Stupid

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of cute fluff, Fluff, He Gets a Hug, Peter Needs a Hug, Tony Needs a Hug, Twitter, a lot of love, he gets a hug too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Bi-Derman @nottherealbidermanIs Spider-Man okay?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was... so dumb but i had to write it

Bi-Derman Is Real @nottherealbiderman 

Is... Is Spider-Man Okay? #helpthebug

[Video Attachment: Spider-Man on a roof scream singing the chorus of ‘Before He Cheats’] 

Bi-Derman Is Real @nottherealbiderman 

like seriously, he’s been up there for an hour #helpthebug 

Bi-Derman Is Real @nottherealbiderman 

HELLO I JUST GOT DMED BY TONY STARK 

[Picture Attachement: A screenshot of DMs between Iron Dad and Bi-Derman 

Iron Dad 

Where is he? 

Bi-Derman

the roof top across from *blurred* 

is he okay? 

Iron Dad

I’ll find out for you]

I Stan Natasha @balckwidwforqueen 

Holy shit you got dmed by Tony Stark 

Bi-Derman @nottherealbiderman

He’s worried! it’s so cute! 

I Stan Natasha @blackwidowforqueen 

Any updates on the Biderman situation 

Bi-Derman @nottherealbiderman 

uh... I think? He’s still singing, on repeat. #helpthebug

[Picture Attachment: Spider-Man Hanging off the roof by his legs]

I Stan Natasha @blackwidowforqueen 

Dude, who hurt hum #helpthebug 

Iron Dad @therealironman 

The Spider-Man Situation is being handled, he’s okay. 

Bi-Derman @nottherealbiderman

You call this handled? #helpthebug

[Video Attachment” Spider-Man Clinging to the side of the building while an Iron Man suit is trying to detach him from it. They’re arguing, but mostly indistinguishable. The video ends with Spider-Man yelling out ‘YOU’RE NOT MY REAL DAD’]

Iron Dad @therealironman 

Please, don’t sass me, I don’t need two little shits sassing me 

Spider-Man @webcrawlingboy

BEFORE HE CHEATS 

Bi-Derman @nottherealbiderman 

Oof, we have the Real Bi-Derman showing up now, whats gonna happen 

Iron Dad @therealironman

Kid, goddammit, please, what the hell happened here 

Bi-Derman @nottherealbiderman

I HAVE UPDATES 

[Video Attachment: Spider-Man still attached to the roof, with Iron Man sitting next to him. Spider-Man is gesturing animatedly, upset about something, while Iron Man sits and nods along. The video ends with another louder exclamation from Spider-Man “FEELINGS ARE DUMB, MR. STARK!”] 

I Stan Natasha @blackwidowforqueen 

Are we gonna gloss past Spider-Man calls Iron Man ‘Mr. Stark’ super respectfully? 

Bi-Derman @nottherealbiderman 

It’s so cute, wtf 

Iron Dad @therealironman 

It’s handled. 

Bi-Derman @nottherealbiderman

I think it is 

[Picture Attachement: Spider-Man hugging Iron Man] 

I Stan Natasha @blackwidowforqueen 

this is so cute, wtf 

Spider-Man @webcrawlingboy 

Things are handled, I’m fine! Though, the new hashtag going around is gonna be fun in the future... #helpthebug


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bi-Derman @nottherealbiderman  
> HE'S BACK AT IT AGAIN #helpthebug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do more

Bi-Derman @nottherealbiderman

HE’S BACK AT IT AGAIN #helpthebug

[Video Attachment: Spider-Man on the same roof as before, hanging upside down screaming singing ‘Praying’ by Kesha. He seemed to be very upset, gesturing widely, and curling in on himself randomly throughout the video] 

Bi-Derman @notthereabiderman 

How do I go about this? Do I text Tony Stark myself? Do I DM the Man about his Spider Son? #helpthebug

I Stan Natasha @blackwidwoforqueen 

Do it I dare you 

Bi-Derman @nottherealbiderman

Ughhh. I hate you. I’m doing it 

Bi-Derman @nottherealbiderman 

Okay, so, apperently Tony Answers quick when it’s about his Son 

[Picture Attachement: Screen shot of DMs between Iron Dad and Bi-Derman 

Bi-Derman

Yo, uhm... I dunno if this is okay, but Spider-Man is on the roof again. He seems upset 

Iron Dad 

Same one as last time? 

Bi-Derman

Yeah. Different song this time though. 

Iron Man 

Thank you]

I Stan Natasha @blackwidowforqueen 

Honestly tho, you just DMed Tony Stark and got an answer 

Bi-Derman @nottherealbiderman 

Honestly though, I’m so proud. This is my accomplishment. This is what I’ll be known for ladies and gentlemen 

I Stan Natasha @blackwidowforqueen 

Is the Spider doing okay #helpthebug 

Bi-Derman @nottherealbiderman

Yeah, he’s switching through songs this time #helpthebug

[Video Attachment: Spider-Man, dancing along the roof top, still scream singing, though now it’s Paralyzed by Against the Current] 

Bi-Derman @notherealbiderman 

I dunno if he’s upset, or just jamming out this time??? #helpthebug

ArrowAce @clinthawkeye 

The kid does this? 

Bi-Derman @nottherealbiderman 

Yo that’s hawkeye, okay. uh, yeah, this is the second time I’ve caught him 

ArrowAce @clinthawkeye 

Damn... That’s why Tony ran out of briefing. 

Bi-Derman @nottherealbiderman 

FUCK 

[Photo Attachment: blurry photo of Spider-Man clinging to a window, taken from the person inside the house’s perspective]

I Stan Natasha @blackwidowforqueen 

RIP in pepperonies, my friend. You will be missed. 

Bi-Derman @nottherealbiderman 

SPIDERMAN FOLLOWS ME THAT’S HOW HE KNEW IT WAS HAPPENING AGIAN 

Bi-Derman @nottherealbiderman 

Okay, I’m safe 

[Video Attachment: Spider-Man pressed against the window suddenly being whisked away by a blur of red, presumed to be Iron Man] 

I Stan Natasha @blackwidowforqueen 

he’s coming for you

Bi-Derman @nottherealbiderman 

Oh fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sorry

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah. have that


End file.
